megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Omnitrix
The Omnitrix, originally known as the Omnimatrix, is a watch-like device that attached to Ben Tennyson's wrist in the main and first episode of the series and is the device that the series revolved around. The Omnitrix was created by Azmuth as the successor of the Ultimatrix and a tool of peace in an act of repentance following the destruction caused by his previous creation, Ascalon, a weapon of terrible power. The Omnitrix had a three-fold purpose: *It would promote inter-species understanding by allowing other beings to experience different ways of life. *It would serve as a repository for the DNA of over a million different intelligent species, preserving them in the event that any of them should ever become extinct and bring them back. *Secretly, Azmuth had another reason for creating the Omnitrix: he hoped that his estranged lover Zennith, who had left him as he created Ascalon, would learn of his change and come back to him. Appearance :Voice Actor: Yuri Lowenthal (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) The Omnitrix looked like a very big wristwatch, primarily black and grey in color, with a grey (or black) dial in the middle (like a watch face) which has a green hourglass shape (the intergalactic "peace" symbol, also on Plumber's Badges and Galvan Prime) on it. When Ben selects his aliens it shows the alien's silhouette. Attributes: Gallery Known Users *Ben Tennyson - In And Then There Were 10, Ben found the Omnitrix and it put itself on Ben's wrist. *Gwen Tennyson - In the Gwen 10 Timeline, Gwen found and put on the Omnitrix instead of Ben. *Albedo - Prior to Good Copy, Bad Copy, Albedo copied, created and put on a duplicate Omnitrix. However Azmuth removed the copied Omnitrix from Albedo in that episode. *Kiva Andru - In an alternate timeline, Kiva managed to find the Omnitrix before Ben, and put on herself. Modes Active Mode Active Mode is the Omnitrix's default mode. Actual usage time is unknown (about 10–20 minutes). The Omnitrix seems to time out sooner if it's taxed by activities with a lot of moving, like fighting. However, if regular transformations are tampered with, the user can't always turn back. Recharge Mode The Omnitrix can instantly recharge to protect the user from direct physical threat. This was shown when Ben was stuck to a wall about to be killed by Kevin 11 and when Zs'Skayr tried to possess Ben. Both times, despite just timing out within a minute earlier, the Omnitrix recharges instantly when the user's life is put in direct threat. This feature was switched off after the recalibration. If the user is knocked out or hurt enough, the Omnitrix will revert them to their normal form. Capture Mode When a new DNA sample has been unlocked from the Codon Stream (it identifies the DNA on Primus, then unlocks that DNA), or when the Omnitrix captures new DNA not present in the Codon Stream. Can also reclaim lost or removed alien DNA that was in the Codon Stream. Self-Destruct Mode In Self-Destruct Mode, the Omnitrix charges energy while counting down until it explodes. S.D.M. functions as a last resort should the Omnitrix fall into the wrong hands. It can be activated by Voice Command. When in S.D.M. for a few days, the Omnitrix can charge enough energy to cause an energy ripple that will destroy the entire universe. In the original series while the Omnitrix was in S.D.M. it sent out bursts of energy that threw Ben through the air. When the S.D.M. is activated, the Omnitrix sends out a signal that any ship can pick up (unless it was activated by Voice Command), such as when Vilgax picked it up with a stolen ship and Tetrax picked up the signal. Likely as a distress signal. Recalibration Mode It is unknown how Recalibration Mode is activated. Features General *The Omnitrix acted as a wireless receiver for the Codon Stream. **By accessing the Codon Stream, the Omnitrix rewrote the user's DNA and transformed them into one of the 1,000,910 DNA samples. The Omnitrix cannot transform the user into another of its own species. *In order for the user to change size, its matter was created from energy or reconstituted to energy as needed. *The Omnitrix had a quick change feature. *The Omnitrix would alter its size to fit the user's size. *When transformed, the Omnitrix protected the user from negative effects, like possession by an Ectonurite, the effect of Corrodium or Dr. Animo's mutant ray. *If someone tried to tamper with the Omnitrix against the user's will, the Omnitrix creates a large feedback pulse for defense. *Once placed on the wearer, the Omnitrix cannot be removed by normal physical means. *The Omnitrix could show a database image of all aliens unlocked. *The Omnitrix was able to repair genetic damage, such as turn DNAliens back to normal and remove the Xenocyte. *The Omnitrix could genetically manipulate DNA or reprogram a species' DNA (like fuse DNA from different species of aliens). *The Omnitrix could be synchronized with another Omnitrix even without the user's intent as revealed by Professor Paradox. Extensions *The Omnitrix had AI (Artificial Intelligence). *The Omnitrix functioned as a GPS. *The Omnitrix could create a hologram map, which is similar to the one in Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a 2-way communication system with Plumber Badges. *The Omnitrix had a built-in Universal Translator. *The Omnitrix could teleport the user through Azmuth's teleportation channel. Color Coding *The Omnitrix could display ten colors, each meaning something different: **Green: Active Mode **Red: Recharge Mode **Yellow: Capture Mode **Blue: Recalibration Mode **Purple: Controlled **Orange: Self Destruct Mode (original Omnitrix form) **Grey: Deactivated **Black: Stop Mode **Pink: Under spell effect **White: Not Working Properly Display Modes *The Omnitrix has a display mode of black silhouettes of the aliens. *By changing the settings on the Omnitrix, either display modes could have been used with either Omnitrix form. Clothing *The Omnitrix could alter the clothing of the wearer to better fit the alien forms. Allocation *When the user was transformed, an Omnitrix symbol appeared on the center of the chest area, symbol was put in different places on some aliens, is for easy access. The symbol was actually the Omnitrix itself, appearing in this form because many species don't have wrists. Voice Command *The Omnitrix could be controlled by voice, called Voice Command. **Access Master Control ***Unlocks the Master Control but only works to Azmuth's voice. **Decouple Omnitrix Command Code: 000 - Release Coupling - 0 ***Removes the Omnitrix. **Omnitrix Self Destruct in (time): Command code: 000 - Destruct 0 ***Activates Self-Destruct Mode. **Abort Self Destruct Code 10 ***Deactivates Self-Destruct Mode. **Omnitrix Reset Code 10 ***Activates Reset Mode. **Omnitrix Abort Reset Code 10 ***Deactivates Reset Mode. **Command Function Override Code 10 ***Overrides function. Malfunctions *If the Omnitrix's faceplate cover is broken off, the result was DNA hybrids. *When exposed to an electromagnetic interference, the Omnitrix could cause unintentional transformations and the Omnitrix will be unable to deactivate until the source of the interference is gone. **This could work in reverse, rapidly changing the user from one form to another until someone/something stops it. Known Unlocked Aliens *Heatblast (Pyronite) *Wildmutt (Vulpimancer) *Diamondhead (Petrosapien) *XLR8 (Kineceleran) *Grey Matter (Galvan) *Four Arms (Tetramand) *Stinkfly (Lepidopterran) *Ripjaws (Piscciss Volann) *Upgrade (Galvanic Mechamorph) *Ghostfreak (Ectonurite) *Cannonbolt (Arburian Pelarota) *Wildvine (Florauna) *Blitzwolfer (Loboan) *Snare-oh (Thep Khufan) *Frankenstrike (Transylian) *Upchuck (Gourmand) *Ditto (Splixson) *Eye Guy (Opticoid) *Way Big (To'kustar) *Swampfire (Methanosian) *Echo Echo (Sonorosian) *Humungousaur (Vaxasaurian) *Jetray (Aerophibian) *Big Chill (Necrofriggian) *Chromastone (Crystalsapien) *Brainstorm (Cerebrocrustacean) *Spidermonkey (Arachnichimp) *Goop (Polymorph) *Alien X (Celestialsapien) *Lodestar (Biosovortian) *Rath (Appoplexian) *Nanomech (Human/Nanochip) *Water Hazard (Orishan) *AmpFibian (Amperi) *Armodrillo (Talpaedan) *Terraspin (Geochelone Aerio) *NRG (Prypiatosian-B) *Fasttrack (Citrakayah) *ChamAlien (Merlinisapien) *Shocksquatch (Gimlinopithecus) *Eatle (Unknown) *Clockwork (Chronosapien) *Jury Rigg (Unknown) *Feedback (Conductoid) *Bloxx (Segmentasapien) *Gravattack (Galilean) *Crashhopper (Unknown) *Arctiguana (Polar Manzardill) *Ball Weevil (Unknown) *Walkatrout (Ickthyperambuloid) *Pesky Dust (Nemuina) *Mole-Stache (Unknown) *The Worst (Atrocian) *Kickin Hawk (Unknown) *Toepick (Unknown) *Astrodactyl (Unknown) *Bullfrag (Incursean) *Buzzshock (Nosedeenian) *Atomix (Unknown) *Gutrot (Unknown) *Whampire (Vladat) Unappeared *Spitter (Spheroid) *Rocks (Basalt) *Squidstrictor (Cephalod-ae) *Ventrilosquid (Unknown) Fusions *Stink Arms (Lepidopterran/Tetramand) *Diamond Matter (Petrosapien/Galvan) *Heat Jaws (Pyronite/Piscciss Volann) Future *Shellhead (Unknown) *Sandbox (Unknown) *Snakepit (Unknown) *Decagon Vreedle (Unknown) See Also *Azmuth (creator) *Ben Tennyson (wielder) *Primus (DNA database planet) *Codon Stream (DNA database) References Notes & Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **The Galvan were the first species to be added to the Omnitrix. *Azmuth compares the Omnitrix to Noah's Ark and Ben to Noah. *The Omnitrix was originally intended for Max and was programmed to work for his DNA, because Ben is Max's grandson, the close genetic match is what allowed him to use it. *According to Ben, he feels that he is somebody else when he transforms into an alien. *The Omnitrix's voice-activated self-destruct sequence is the same code from "Star Trek III: The Search for Spock" that James T. Kirk used to activate the Enterprise's one minute self-destruct sequence (000 destruct-0). Category:Omnitrix Category:Alien Tech Category:Items Category:Artifacts Category:Azmuth's Creations